A Beautiful Lie (Haitus)
by DjNucleahFire
Summary: A strange fire forces a boy to enter a new world full of mystery and adventure. Will he be able to stay sane or will he go completely insane? Find out as the boy meets the infamous mane six and go on an epic journey of love and adventure.


**A/N This is another story that I have come up with one that has detail than the other stories one that I plan on finishing without help.**

Watching the time tick by is like watching the sand in an hourglass drain. It's agonizing and makes the viewer anxious. The only one not affected by the lie of time was the person sitting right beside the door with his head down, one headphone in with Skillet blaring. His clothing consisted of a black shirt with red skulls going down the right side and a pair of black skinny jeans. His shoes were black with neon green laces; his hair seemed black but was just a very dark brown. Once he raised his head to look at his noisy classmates one would see his black and teal glasses covering his hazel eyes. The most noticeable detail on this boy was the rainbow tail that freely hung down behind him as he sat.

The more the time ticked by the more the boy wanted everyone to be quiet so he could just go home and wallow in the emptiness of his room. He glared at mostly everyone within the classroom and those he didn't were the one who he was a friend with. He chuckled to himself as the conversations of wannabe's continued and amused him. He was quietly sitting starring at the clock as its hands continued their trek across the round surface. Once the bell rang signaling that the students could go home. The quiet boy slowly rose to his feet and walked behind all his classmates, being the last one besides the teacher to leave the room. Since he had everything with him he had no reason to stop at his locker before opening the door to the educational building and leaving its premises.

Once he got home he was not surprised to hear that nobody was home. As he made his way to his room he made sure to pet at least one of the three cats his family owns. Though his room was small he was not concerned with the fact that it was in the basement of the house. He simply sat on his bed and put in his headphones before lying down and slowly closed his eyes and listened to the beat.

The boy couldn't remember how he fell asleep but when he woke up he saw that his younger sister was standing over him. He pushed her face away as he sat up groaning as he did so, he always hated waking up regardless of the time. As he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes he didn't notice that the cord to his headphones were wrapped around his arm and his phone precariously balanced on the edge of his nightstand. As he went to stretch his phone toppled over and fell to the floor. Once he grabbed it he cursed under his breath as the screen was now cracked.

He went upstairs and took a quick shower before coming back to his room and going onto his computer. As he put in his log in to access a social media site he heard a small meow coming from his right. He smiled as he saw one of his cats playing with some cordage he forgot to pick up. As he began to browse the multiple sites of the internet he turned on some music from his phone which drained the sound out around him.

As he continued to casually browse the web he couldn't hear the shouts calling his name as the rush of warmth cascaded down his body. He sighed happily because one thing he hates more than waking from a nice slumber is being cold. As the heat warmed his body the boy logged out and closed all the windows on the computer before standing up and stretching. As he was ascending the stairs he couldn't help but smell smoke and this caused the boy to go on high alert as he rushed into the living room to see it completely engulfed in flames.

He quickly rushed to his room as the flames spread and grabbed the largest backpack he could find. He stuffed clothes, his phone, laptop, some art supplies, and chargers in it. When he slung the pack on his shoulder he made a mad dash through the flames to the back door. But as fate would be so kind some debris came down and blocked the exit the boy was going towards yet he was unaware of it. Through the smoke and heat the boy could see a very bright light with yellow, orange, and a light purple surrounding it.

He had no choice but to run towards this strange apparition although he had thought of suicide he had no wish to die before he could experience life. As he ran he felt himself become weak from inhaling the deadly fog now coming from his former home. The flames licking his skin were causing harm to the boy but he could not feel the pain as he pushed towards the light becoming closer and closer with each step. Finally the boy had made it and stepping into the apparition, he felt himself being whisked away as his body finally succumbed to the fatigue he had pushed aside to survive.

But before he completely blacked out he noticed a strange butter yellow animal rushing from him to somewhere then back.

The boy with hazel eyes and dark brown hair stirred awake from his forced slumber. As he looked around his memories came back to him like a truck had rammed into him. He quietly let tears fall from his cheeks as he knew his family would now be homeless. Though he was sad his mind made a speculation that was not going to go away he asked himself how did the fire start anyway.

After a while there was a small noise to his left and he noticed a bird happily tweeting away while his surroundings came to life. Animals of all different sizes started to awake around him through all the commotion he spotted a small white furred fox, with black furred ear tips and tail tip. He tried calling it over but failed as it and the rest of the animals looked at his questionably.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up from her restful slumber as her animal friends began to make quite a commotion. Once she stretched she remembered the events that took place last night. Her and AppleJack were standing by as Twilight practiced a new spell she had learned. As Twilight's horn charged the magic needed Fluttershy couldn't help but feel uneasy. Once Twilight had casted the spell a fairly large portal opened up. Although Fluttershy had no clue about magic she was well educated in trans-dimensional portals as Twilight had spent so many nights at her house just explaining them.

As the portal wavered with different colors both her and Applejack could see a large blob rushing towards them. Twilight had not known that she had opened a gateway to another universe and was still deep in concentration. As the figure closed the distance relatively fast Fluttershy could do nothing as it slipped between dimensions and appeared before them. This had snapped Twilight out of the spell as it vanished and the three of them looked upon the creature with wonder in their eyes. Fluttershy was the first out of the three to see that whatever it that it was hurt. She rushed quickly to her cottage which was close by in case Twilight's spell backfired. As she returned with bandages she noticed the light and even rise and fall of its chest.

Fluttershy swatted both her friend's hooves away when they began to poke and prob the creature before them. They sat in the field with Fluttershy carefully and tenderly taking care of the harmed figure. The sun began to set behind the mountains and Fluttershy asked if Twilight could take the being into her cottage. Twilight was hesitant to reply but the pleading look in her friend's eyes had made her mind up as she carried the being in her magic to the residence of her friend.

* * *

The boy had made slim progress with the white fox as it had inched it's way over to his hand. He made sure not to make any sudden movements as the fox reached his hand and sniffed his palm. Though he had the fox within grasp he did not take the chance since he had to do this with his own cats. He smiled when he thought about the fox as one of his cats.

A soft clopping caught the boy's attention and accidentally jerked his hand away causing the fox to scamper away to hide. He mumbled under his breath for being so careless but that was short lived as he gazed upon a butter yellow pony standing in front of him. He questionably looking at the equine for he didn't expect a pony to be indoors. As he rose to his feet he didn't notice that the ceiling was too low and bashed his head on one of the beaming running the length of the cottage. He rubbed the part of his head that was throbbing and looked around to all the animals starring curiously at him. He blushed at his own mistake of not noticing the height of the room. He cautiously made his way towards the door.

Once outside he breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and was looking around. Though he noticed that he was near a forest the question of how he got there had yet to pop into his mind. As he took in his surroundings he could only wonder on how it seemed so peaceful even though trouble was always close by. He watched as the sun rose at a constant rate across the beautiful blue sky. The boy sighed at the sight and quietly sat down under a nearby tree. The shade of the branches allowed the boy to gaze at the scenery without having to squint. He watched as the birds fluttered by chirping happily as they did so, the boy smiled and noticed the yellow mare slowly approach him with a smile of her own.

She quietly watched him as he went about his business her smile grew a little bigger as the boy tried to call to the arctic fox again. He spotted it when he also had spotted the yellow mare but his efforts were fruitless as the fox just sat next to the butter yellow pony hiding slightly behind her hind leg. He sighed in defeat and rested his head against the trunk of the tree and looked up into the sky the leaves partially obscuring his view.

"This is nice." He sighed, speaking for the first time in a couple of days.

His voice startled the butter yellow mare for she was not expecting the being to be able to speak her language. But when the boy didn't speak after those words she noticed a small smile on his face. Her own smile appeared and she walked up to the boy and sat next to him and gazed upon the scenery before her. The fox slowly followed her and always had the mare between it and the boy.

"I'm sorry little fox if I am scary but I can't help it, I didn't want you to be scared but this is the way I was born." The boy spoke up only looking at the mare and the fox through the corner of his eye.

The fox poked it's head out from behind the butter yellow mare and looked curiously at the human boy. Although the boy showed no intent on harming the little fox when he smiled it startled both the mare and the fox hiding behind her. His canines were the cause of this startlement.

"I didn't mean to do that." The human boy made sure to never smile while in the presence of herbivores or the little fox as his smile faded.

The mare couldn't speak although she wanted to it was the fact that the human's teeth had sent her into a state of shock where she couldn't voice her thoughts or opinions. The boy returned to enjoying the scenery before him since he had never experienced such beauty when he was upon Erde. He could have sat there for hours never really getting tired of the ever changing scene before him. But the mare had finally found her voice and spoke, which surprised the human boy greatly, asking why his teeth were that of a predator's. As the boy got over his initial shock he lightly smiled never showing his teeth. He told the mare that he was an omnivore, a being that eats like a carnivore and a herbivore. The mare understood because of herself being a herbivore and Griffons being mostly carnivores. The boy gave out a light laugh seeing the mare before him lost in thought. Though it brought her back to reality she felt terror once seeing the canines that could easily rip flesh from bone.

"Don't worry little one although I am an apex predator, I also have common sense so I won't hurt a being who has intellect similar to my own." The boy's face returned to a neutral expression. Although he tried to suppress it, the small smile that formed, he couldn't stop it when he looked upon the yellow mare as she scooted closer the him. The mare just looked in wonder at the boy as his gaze returned to the setting sun. The colors of the sunset catching his attention as he had never seen anything quite like it even on Erde.

"S-so... um... what k-kind... of a-animal are y-you... if you don't m-mind me asking?" The soft, gentle voice of the mare instantly caught the boy's attention. He had not expected an animal like her to talk even to have such a enticing voice. After his shock wore off he smiled slightly while looking at the butter yellow mare.

"While this is a surprise I should answer your question. I am homo sapien also known as human."

The mare remained quiet thinking about what the boy just spoke. Although he seemed to know what he was she couldn't remember an animal race known as human. She was beginning to think about asking Twilight for help until the voice of the boy broke her train of thought.

"Is there others that have intellectual thoughts such as yourself?" He asked raising a brow.

"Oh... Yes lots... There are other p-ponies... As well as... Griffins and other species." The shy mare responded.

The boy only nodded before remembering something important. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then turned to the mare that was inching her way closer to the human ever so slightly.

"Do you know where my stuff is? I had it in a black backpack." He asked looking back at his phone.

"What's a backpack? If it was... the s-saddlebag you came here with... then its within my c-cottage" The mare looked confused at the human tilting her head slightly.

The boy chuckled upon seeing the mare tilt her head. Although he knew that it was safe he had to make sure that his laptop was not broken. As he stood up he spotted the artic fox poke it's head out as it leaped onto the mare's back. He kept his distance from the mare as he walked around her trying not to spook the fox that was now upon her back. He didn't need the mare to show him where her cottage was as it was the only building within a two mile radius. Once as the door he patiently wait for the mare to catch up and enter before him as it was her home. Once they were inside the boy just looked in wonder again at all the animals bustling about inside the small home. After his sightseeing he spotted his backpack near the couch where he woke up and rummaged through it until he grasped the small note book and pulled it out. Once he looked at the small laptop's outer shell for damages he opened up the screen to make sure it was not cracked. The boy sighed thankfully as nothing was damaged and pressed the power button to see if it would turn on the whizzing noises the motor made signified to the boy that it still had some battery left. Once it booted up he logged in and looked at the battery for confusion took a hold of him at that moment. Instead of it being normal the power level said that it was charging when it was not even plugged in, this had baffled the human boy. After awhile he just shook his head and opened a web browser and to his amazement he could still use the internet he sighed once again.

While this took place the yellow mare looked curiously at the device the boy had for she had not seen anything so... alien to her. When the boy turned it on she thought that one of her animals was growling silently as it powered up. She looked around for the offender but looked back at the boy as the sound of typing was heard by her sensitive ears. Although she was in confusion what amazed her was the speed the boy typed at with only one hand as the other was currently holding the device. After awhile of curiosity coursing through her, she decide to ask the 'alien' being what the 'alien' device was.

"N-not to be... a bother b-but... w-what is that?" She asked cutely tilting her head again and one ear going slightly down.

"Oh this, this is a device called a 'computer' but since it's a compact version it's called a 'laptop'." He chuckled as he sent an email to one of his friends albeit he only met online and never once seen in person.

The mare continued to stare in confusion as the terms 'computer' and 'laptop' were more foreign to her than the time Twilight tried to explain quantum physics. The boy felt uneasy as the mare stared at him and he cleared his throat causing the mare to return to reality. She smiled sheepishly as she walked over the boy who now sat on the couch with the computer in is lap typing away to the reply he just got. Once beside the human boy the yellow mare looked at the screen and saw words that were similar to her own vocabulary appear at a rapid pace. She read the reply, the boy was typing to his friend, quietly within her head.

_Sup , I won't be able to hang with ya tonite or any other nite. Don't get me wrong but I won't be able to see any of my friends anymore although I wish I could see you right now. Hehe I know it will sound weird and all but believe me when I say this I am no longer on Erde and I am within that cartoon that you wanted me to watch. Now I wish I had because everything is so confusing here without you right by my side._

_ With Love,_

_ Vincent Lunarmon_

As the boy pushed a button to send it he caught the mare staring with slight wonder at the device in his lap. But once he did push it he saw the mare's eyes widen as the message disappeared from the screen.

"Where did it go?" She cutely asked.

"Into a thousand tiny bits traveling at the speed of light to the receiving end this being my family and girlfriend. Hopefully the former can get it." He sighed knowing that it was probably safe to say that they won't.

The sound of the IM notification startled the mare as she was not expecting the noise. Once she recovered she looked back at the screen and read the reply that was sent to the boy.

_Yo, Vince wat u mean your no longer able to hang!? And wat about this "I am no longer on Erde" bullshit. I don't want u making excuses because we had a date tomorrow. Also wat do u mean by in the cartoon that I watch? Please explain as I am more confused than when you decided to break your own arm. _

_ Worried Sick,_

_ Crystal Sunset_

The boy sighed before writing his reply. Though the yellow mare was staring at his fingers that were moving over the keyboard with grace and precision she forgot to read his response as he sent it. Over the course of an hour the boy typed writing his explanation before pulling out another 'alien' device from his pocket and pointing at her. After he lowered it the butter yellow mare looked at the human who smiled.

"Wh-what did you... d-do exactly?" She questioned quietly.

"I took a picture." His smile remaining as he showed the mare a picture of herself with a look of confusion as her head was tilted to the side.

"This picture is quiet cute might I add."

The mare blushed at his comment and commenced with hiding behind her pink mane. The boy just chuckled at her reaction before closing the laptop and setting off to the side. He looked out the window and noticed that it was starting to get dark and the fact he yawned signified that it was time for sleep.

"Is there anywhere I can go to sleep?" He yawned once more.

"Y-yes... but I only... have o-one bed." She squeaked as she finished her sentence.

"Oh well I'll sleep here then." The boy said as he plopped back down on the couch and laid with his hands behind his head.

Both of them said nothing as the mare left only to return moments later with a comfy looking blanket. It's green color with brown trim reminded the boy of his home and the name it was called. He felt his eye lids heavy with exhaustion and closed them as the blanket wrapped around him keeping in his warmth. The mare lightly kissed his forehead which caused the human to smile. She then turned and made her way to her own room for some much needed rest.

"Oh I hope he feels a little better tomorrow." Fluttershy whispered to herself.

**A/N This finishes the first chapter of this highly in depth story and one that many probably won't like.**


End file.
